


a moment

by fouri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouri/pseuds/fouri
Summary: Oikawa stayed, calm and peaceful in the arms of his lover.





	a moment

Oikawa glanced up at Tobio's sleeping face and smiled contently. Moonlight played so beautifully on his ivory skin, making him look otherworldly. He was sleeping without a care in the arms of peaceful dreams from the looks of his face, while Oikawa had no desire to leave the bed. Ever. He felt so comforted by his presence and the silence of the night. The only bad thing was that the morning was eventually going to come.

If only he had the power to freeze the moment forever. 

Both were busy with their lives but he wanted to spend every moment with him. Sometimes nights like these just weren't enough. He knew that he was being stupid expecting them to have no other concern but he couldn't help that. 

Tobio moved in his sleep, but he only hugged him tighter and it took all his willpower not to squeeze him back. But Oikawa stayed, calm and peaceful in the arms of his lover.


End file.
